Honor and Ambitions
by YuanShao
Summary: Liu Bei sends Sun Qian to talk to Yuan Shao for assistance against Cao Cao. Battle of Guan Du fic. Not historically accurate. Rated Teen for later violence.


**Disclaimer : I obviously do not own Dynasty Warriors. If I did, I wouldn't be on here writing this fan fiction. Koei would not waste their time on this site. **

**Author's Notes : This fic is for those who say that I cannot write fan fictions. It is not a historically accurate fic obviously since I was not around in Ancient China. It will be biased towards Yuan Shao, since in this fic Yuan Shao is the main character. It is based around the Guan Du battle, but it is not fully accurate since I do not know exactly what happened back then. If I had a time travel device then maybe I could know; however since I do not, I cannot possibly make a fic completely accurate historically. It is made with my own opinions and my own humor. I am sure some of you will be reading my fic out of curiosity to see if I am actually a good author since I flame so much. So I expect some of you will flame me no matter what you think of my writing.**

* * *

The night sky is blackened out with thick clouds. It will rain at any moment now it would appear. _This does not look like a good sign._ Yuan Shao looks around his room for another candle to light up the area. The wind starts to pick up outside causing the window to blow open and scatter a few of his scrolls around. He quickly shuts the window to prevent the wind from messing up anything else. _What a dreadful night it is._ He then finds a second candle in a cabinet and lights it. The room glows a bit brighter with the dancing flame of the candle. A low rumble of thunder rolls across the sky as a gentle rainfall begins. Yuan sits down in his chair and listens to the calming sounds of the raindrops as the fall down against the earth. A quiet knocking breaks him out of his thoughts. He gets up and goes to the door. Tian Feng stands there and bows to him.

"My Lord, there is a messenger sent by Liu Bei here to see you." Tian Feng said to him. _I wonder what that fool could want from me on a night like this._ Yuan nods and tells him to bring the messenger in to see him. A moment passes as he waits for the messenger. Tian Feng returns with Sun Qian beside him. Sun Qian bows to Yuan Shao. Tian Feng bows as well. "Lord, I bring Sun Qian, messenger of Shu, to see you."

"Lord Yuan Shao, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am sorry that I had to come at such an awful night, but this is the time that Tian Feng said would be best, I did not want to insult you by not coming at all. I have been sent with letters by Lord Liu Bei to ask for your assistance against Lord Cao Cao. Our forces are not strong enough to defeat him ourself; we need your assistance if you would." Sun Qian bows once again to him and handed him the letters that were written by Liu Bei. Yuan Shao sits down and thinks for a moment. _This could be a good opportunity for me to attack Cao Cao. However if this does not work out right, it could cause destruction for the Yuan family. Should I trust that Liu Bei is actually capable of defeating Cao Cao? He does not have many noble officers, and he does not have many troops either. If I do accept then that peasant Liu Bei better not mess this up._ Yuan Shao looks up at Sun Qian then to Tian Feng.

"See Sun Qian to a room for the night, let me have time to think on the matter and I will answer you in the morning. Until then…" Yuan Shao gestures to Sun Qian to follow Tian Feng out. Sun Qian nods and bows. Tian Feng takes Sun Qian out, closing the door behind him. Yuan Shao sighs and looks out the window. _Will this be my chance to show Cao Cao that the Yuan family will not be so easily defeated? This will be a hard task to accomplish. But, for the name of the Yuan family, I will not show any fear. My good name is on the line. I will not let my family's name be put to shame. Cao Cao must be stopped!_

* * *

The morning sun slowly rises sending light down to the wet surroundings. The birds quietly sing to each in the trees outside of Yuan Shao's bedroom. He wakes up, stretching his arms out and rubbing his eyes. Yuan Shao changes into his regular golden colored robe. He then goes out to the sitting room where his servant has already started setting up his breakfast. Yuan Shao looks down at his food and sits down. A few minutes pass and the servant brings out the rest of his breakfast. The servant bows and takes his leave leaving Yuan Shao to eat. Yuan Shao eats his food while thinking about the possible war against Cao Cao. _If I were to join Liu Bei in this alliance and defeat Cao Cao then China could soon be ruled by the honorable Yuan family like it should be. However, if this goes wrong or if Liu Bei turns his back on me then the Yuan family's name will be soiled. If I die now, then I do not know which of my sons will take over for my absence. With Yuan Shang being ill who knows how long he will live. If he dies then I will not be able to leave him as my heir. This is very troubling…_

Yuan Shao finishes his breakfast and goes to get washed. He walks by a side table and something catches his eye. He looks down to it and sees the letters that Sun Qian had brought over the night before. Yuan Shao sighs and picks them up as he walks over to a chair. He then reads the letters that Liu Bei wrote. The letters spoke of how he needs Yuan Shao's help and flattered Yuan Shao. _Well, at least he tries to suck up to me, that is a good thing. _Yuan Shao slightly laughs to himself. He hears a knock on the door. The servant opens and Tian Feng is there with Sun Qian. They are let in by the servant and bow to Yuan Shao. Yuan Shao raises his eyebrows and asks them to sit.

"My lord, Sun Qian is here once again to hear your answer on what to do about Liu Bei's situation against Cao Cao. Will you assist him, or will you not?" Yuan Shao rubs his forehead. Tian Feng can see that something is obviously bothering Yuan Shao. "My lord, is something bothering you? You seem troubled…"

"It is just Yuan Shang, he is ill and I am worried that if he perishes then I will not be able to have him as my heir, and if I agree to help and die myself, in this war, then I will be heirless." Yuan Shao sighs. Tian Feng nods.

"I see… I realize that you are troubled with your family affairs, but this is a very important matter to the entire country of China. Cao Cao is a threat to not only my lord Liu Bei, but to you as well. Lord Yuan Shao, please agree to aid my lord in this upcoming war." Sun Qian begs Yuan Shao. Yuan looks over at Tian Feng and then back to Sun Qian. He sighs heavily and nods.

"I will agree to help your lord. Go at once to tell him the news." Yuan Shao stands up. The other two stand up also. Sun Qian bows to both Yuan Shao and Tian Feng. He thanked them for their time and left. Yuan Shao shook his head a bit and walked away. Tian Feng followed him.

"My Lord, I am sure that with your help, Liu Bei can defeat the evil Cao Cao. Everything will be fine." Tian Feng reassures Yuan. Yuan Shao stops and looks at him and nods. With that said, Tian Feng bows and goes away, leaving Yuan Shao by himself. _This upcoming war will be a difficult one. I cannot be defeated by Cao Cao. This war is going to be my stepping stone to glory. For the good of the Yuan family I cannot sit idly in despair! I am Yuan Shao! Cao Cao will pay for thinking that he is better than me! Who does he think he is?! I swear right now, that I will do whatever it takes to take down Cao Cao myself. This is the beginning of the end for him._


End file.
